


In My Soul, Lay Your Venom

by Aneth_Stripes



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Babies, Drama & Romance, Driders, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Giant Spiders, Love Bites, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spider Babies, naiad, nymph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes
Summary: He wandered with the only ties being that of his many children. It was the same; seduce, reproduce, and raise his precious babies on his own. 'Twas always the plan, was it not? Then why did he stay? He should have known better than to stay, he should have taken his eight legs and dashed the first night. So what persuaded him to linger in her springs?Perhaps...perhaps she had poisoned him as he did her.-Warning: I am using a skeleton drider (upper body skeleton, lower body spider). There is intercourse between different monsters, so please read at your own risk.This is an Undertale fanfiction, a fanfic of an AU that Mercy-Monster (https://mercy-monster.tumblr.com/ ) and Banana (https://uhhbananafrappe.tumblr.com/ ) created. I do not own Shale or the skeleton drider idea, only my original naiad (springs nymph) character, Anaiah. That being said, please enjoy this adorable hot mess.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In My Soul, Lay Your Venom

Something...no, _someone_ was stirring her slumber. Not that she was quite asleep, but damn she was getting close. Her body floated in her submerged surroundings with only murky moonlight as a cute nightlight hung bright in the air. Her siblings were right and asleep, as was most of the town.

So who was it bothering her at such a late hour?

Anaiah blew bubbles of water before finally rising from her comfy spot, thick legs wadding about below her as she mimicked a walk down the darkened wavy halls. The water was always quiet at night, flowing back and forth gently as the inhabitants of her spring settled down. 

Nary a fish nor bird disturbed the water, which confused the naiad considerably. Who was it then? Realizing she’d have to approach this individual, she blew more bubbles underwater before swimming upward. There was an odd movement of water coming from a thin finger, spirling, slowly in the distance. 

The sound that stirred her? Deep, gentle crooning. She tilted her head, curly hair floating about as she paused to watch this creature repeat the same gentle mantra. It was...enticing. Inviting, almost. Anaiah raised an eyebrow, amused that someone would try to seduce her so late at night. They certainly weren’t human, she knew that much. There was something odd about this mantra, something...a lot more inviting. She didn’t like that.

All else would have to be answered on the surface, sadly. 

Deciding to face this creature head-on, she harrumphed and finally rose to the surface, eyes just above the water’s surface to see who was bothering her at such a late hour. 

She wasn’t expecting _spider legs_! Anaiah immediately meeped and ducked her head back under, eyes wide as she watched the thing move. It shifted in her direction from its resting grounds, but she didn’t see the horrifying four eyes she was accustomed to. 

Instead, there was an upper-body of what looked like a decorated skeleton moving about. What in the world? Still, she was too scared to come back up. Then, a hand slowly dipped under the water, bony appendages reaching out to her carefully. 

Anaiah half expected to see a leg pop through, hands curling into her chest as she stared at the hand. It couldn’t kill her. She could mortally wound whoever it was in an instant. Right. Taking a few deep breaths that she didn’t need, she shakily reached up and placed her hand in it. 

The humming increased, a lure meant to pull her back up, meant to grab and keep her attention. Was she a fool for answering? Yeah, probably, but she was up now!

Once her hand slid into theirs, the fingers wrapped around hers, slowly pulling her above level. Anaiah held her breath and braced for a four-eyed monstrosity...and got what she was afraid of. Except she wasn’t afraid?

Eight large tarantula legs stood bent, fur tussled over the boney shoulders of a skeleton drider, crimson orange eyes staring at her like four mini sunsets ready to burn, to consume. She gulped as he stopped his luring call. His fangs twitched beside his skull as he tilted it, studying me with an amused grin. 

“a shy one,” he purred, watching her with a wide, toothy grin. “did i scare you?” 

“Yes,” she admitted with a sheepish grin, her body gaining mass as she moved closer to the edge of the stream. ‘Don’t pay attention to the legs,’ she repeated over and over. Gods she hated spiders, even if he was only half that. “I’m uh...surprised to see a drider here. Your kind, anyway. Um...can...can I help you?” 

That was a stupid question. She could feel the hunger radiate off of him, the same kind she felt reflected in the water during heated nights between lovers and the like. Anaiah was also aware of how he was still holding her hand firmly; not tight enough to where she couldn’t pull away, however, even if his hands were a bit...sticky. 

The drider chuckled, carefully pulling his hand apart from hers as he backed up. The movement made Anaiah jerk, something that he noticed but didn’t comment on. “maybe. heard a thing or two of a resident single naiad swimmin’ around, thought i’d _wade_ around for ya to notice me.”

Oh, Gods, it was a pun and it was horrible. Still, his deep chuckle caused her to snort a little. “Well, you kinda are in my domain so I mean.” He was friendly, for the most part. She put her hands at the edge of the stream and heaved her overweight body up with effort, grunting as she sat her soppy bottom on the ground, lower legs still submerged in the water. “My name’s Anaiah. Yours?” 

“Shale,” he replied in kind, legs bending in as he sat beside her. The drider was _huge_ , looking about eight feet tall if standing upright. Even when sitting he was still large to her, and it was awkward attempting to outright face him with those _legs_. Goddamn her fears. 

“That’s a nice name,” she replied with a small smile. “Sorry, uh...I don’t know how to beat around the bush. You’re fucking terrifying.” 

Shale responded with a deep chuckle. “i have the tenden _sea_ of gettin’ those kinda reactions. no judging here.” 

Anaiah exhaled and allowed her body to tremble in fear for a few seconds, droplets of water shaking off her body. “Good, I didn’t want to insult or anything.” She tried to giggle, but it came out sounding like a half-dead cackle. “Sorry.” 

“s’fine.” The drider turned his body to face her, though at a distance; at least he was aware that she was trying not to be a scared fuck. “suppose you understand why i’m here then?”

She bit her lip nervously and finally turned to inspect him further. Aside from the lower half of his body mimicking that of a furry tarantula, his upper half was a lot more inviting to look at. Thick legs aside, there was fur along his shoulders that seemed to flow out and cover his entire back. There was dark orange marking on his fingers, arms, ribcage, spine, and skull. 

Anaiah hadn’t the faintest idea where the markings originated from but they served to make him less scary and more attractive. 

“Like what you _sea_?”

He did not. Shale liked puns it seemed!

She couldn’t hold back a soft laugh from her lips, rubbing her tawny light brown skin as she managed to hold his gaze for a moment or two. “You’re odd but kind of cute? But kind of scary and also intimidating? But not in the same way? I’m making no damn sense.” She grinned and shrugged helplessly. “I’m not good with words sometimes.” 

“ain’t gotta be,” he assured her, smirking as a skeleton drider could as he stood up again. “so how about it, hm? there a pos _ship_ ility you might be interested?” 

Though a charmer and a pun master, Anaiah found herself flustered with the idea of...that. She wasn’t experienced in the slightest. She was, however, lonely. But was she that desperate? “I…” She hesitated, and his grin lessened. 

“won’t push you into anythin’ you aren’t willin’ to do,” he stated, placing a hand on his, er, spider hip. _Hesitation. Retreat._ It came off the drider in waves. Her hesitation was pushing him away, fast. Why? Her heart started racing in uncertainty and she had a feeling that if she pushed him away now, she wouldn’t see him again. 

As Shale turned, Anaiah stood, gripping the sides of her damp black dress nervously. “Wait, don’t go. I’m sorry.” 

He paused, but she could still feel how strong his urge to pull away was. Had she given off horrible vibes already?

“I’m, uh, not good at this shit,” she admitted, bright brown eyes watching him carefully. _Slow. Careful._ There was a tick of fight or flight within him and she was causing it. “I’ve only kissed someone about twice. They ran away. I-I’m really blunt so I can’t sweeten my words like you or anything, I just…” She was speaking too much!

Yet, there he stood, watching her with a crooked grin on his skull. _Amused._ Good.

“I’m only ever around my siblings so I’m not good with socializing or being someone’s booty call,” Anaiah paused to snicker a little, “so, um, please don’t go yet? I want to...I think. I’m just really new to all this.” 

Shale said nothing, but her empathic skills were paying off immensely. _Curious. Hungry._ He still wanted her. Why? Wasn’t she already offputting? Not to mention fat with nappy oddly shaded purple hair; wasn’t that normally traits men didn’t care for?

“Maybe we _cod_ talk a little more, take things slower? Unless you’re not into that.” 

Anaiah could tell the pun caught him off guard, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. She needed to be slow about this or she was truly going to scare him away. 

“fish pun? heh, nice one.” He got closer, legs gently padding against the grass below as he got closer to her. “so. a virgin?” 

The naiad nodded, biting her lip nervously. “Is that a problem?” 

“makes this fun, don’t it? _no fin_ wrong with being a fresh one.” 

Sweet Lord, his flirting and horrible puns worked and also made her want to wince! He got even closer, eyes looking her up and down, though not with the hunger she expected. Had she said something wrong?

The skeleton rubbed the back of his skull as he cleared his throat. “right. i’m realizin’ that i’m _spring_ ing this on you at a late hour.” Good grief, the shit-eating grin on his face was cute. “if you want me to come back tomorrow…” Shale left the rest unsaid, desire practically radiating off him in heavy waves. 

It almost sent her knees buckling. In fear or need, she had no idea. The two seemed to mix. “Sure,” she said, surprised that her voice hadn’t started quivering yet. “My, um, my siblings normally leave out early, but the smallest one usually comes back after a certain time.” 

_Confusion. Confusion._ Shale paused, eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at her with an expression she couldn’t quite place. “smallest?” 

Anaiah nodded, a smile threatening to spread at the mention of little Ariella. “Yeah, she’s a hoot but I think your presence would both confuse and scare her. I hope that isn’t an issue.” 

Shale took several steps closer and Anaiah flinched, almost taking a step back as she tried to get used to the legs, _the goddamn legs_. 

“...you take care of her?” 

“All my siblings, yes.” 

“huh.” 

Anaiah frowned in confusion. “If that’s a problem, then…” 

“s’no _fishue_ to me,” he replied with a toothy grin, fangs moving slightly in response. _Desire, desire, hope._ What did it mean? “should try an’ come at night, then?” 

“Yes.” 

Shale nodded, his gaze softening, if not somewhat restrained. Even though Anaiah felt like she fucked up somewhere, the thought of him coming back tomorrow...and finishing what they started… Gods.

Her desire deliciously reflected his as she dared to take a step closer to him. He growled or hissed, or maybe it was just an extended grunt; regardless, the sound resonated within her, urging her silently to approach him. Anaiah didn’t fight this, even as she was far closer than she ever thought she’d be to a drider. 

What about him didn’t make her want to scream and run for the hills? She must’ve been so lonely and stupid...but he wasn’t turning away, even after she fumbled over her words and admitted she was a half-mother. 

These traits seemed to draw him closer.

Shale extended his arm, bony hand cupping her cheek as his thumb traced over her lips. They dragged, she shuddered, and he grinned. “see you tomorrow, Nymph.” 

This pulled Anaiah out of her state somewhat, even as he finally pulled away from her. “I’m a naiad,” she huffed, rolling her eyes at his husky laughter and watching as he disappeared into the dark. “Hey, there’s a difference!” Good hecking- Shale was nothing but a big tease, wasn’t he?

-

Never had Anaiah wanted a day to flow by quickly. It seemed like the world knew this and proceeded to drag all the ass it had. It was infuriating! The sensations that Shale left on her hadn’t quite disappeared the night prior. 

Aisling and Karma gave her hell in doing their duties around town before leaving out before noon; she knew she’d see them none until nightfall or perhaps the morning after. So long as they left her be…

It was the youngest, Ariella, that had her worried. The young thing was more than content to be stuck to her side as she worked all day. Part of Anaiah worried that she’d need a bedtime buddy to snuggle with, but the wild thing was happy to follow her older siblings inside once the sun started to set. 

Then, it was just her in the wading waters. Her personal sanctuary, her springs… It took her a long time to see the house and surrounding waters as home again. Even in the drifting jacaranda, wisteria, and sakura trees, she found little comfort at one point. 

Anaiah’s home lingered from the rest of the town, resting uphill and hidden among shrubs to keep most intruders out. Only she and her siblings could find their way back to their little old house, as modern as it was. She didn’t trust humans and monsters alike to keep their hands out of her sacred pools. 

For Shale to have found her for a simple lay seemed far fetched. Surely there were other women who caught his eyes? She was thinking too much again. 

Still, no monster had bothered making their way up as seductively or as intimidating as he did. Anaiah had standards but she was also lonely. If he was going to be the only one to want her all the way up in her small home… What did she have to lose?

For a brief moment, Anaiah considered dressing up for the occasion, but knowing that it would all come off at some point made her go back to wearing her simple black dress. She submerged herself, letting the emotions of the town flow through her as her siblings called it a night. 

Hopefully, they wouldn’t hear...if he came back. Would he?

Anaiah huffed in her underwater home, having preferred this place over the memories that resided in the house above. Maybe she wasn’t quite over that mess like she thought she was. It didn’t matter; if Shale came back, he’d reach her easier this way.

As it were, she rested against a sunken couch, gently poking the fish that swam by her as her form became translucent. Her little sanctuary, her home. The naiad nuzzled into the couch, blowing more bubbles as the world waved around her. 

She waited...and waited...but nothing stirred her waters. Though disappointed, it didn’t surprise her; she was so hesitant about it yesterday that the skeleton drider was probably well on his way out of town. 

Watching over her siblings and purifying the springs exhausted her into a hazy state, eyelids eventually fluttering shut as the world’s heartbeat pulsed slowly around her. A slow beating of waves resonated within her, slowly, smooth like silk, lulling her tired head to rest. 

Then, as if she somehow knew, her eyes opened wide. The humming returned, a gentle vibration pushing through her rest and pulling her to the surface. Anaiah went up slowly, clear eyes scanning for any shadow. None but the same swaying boney finger lulling her to come closer. 

Like a fish swimming to bait, she swam up, touching her first finger against his. Startled but not deterred, his hand dipped in, wrapping around hers before pulling her up. She hadn’t yet solidified into a human-like state, but Shale could see her all the same. 

Anaiah was nervous but she didn’t pull away from him, even as he brought her onto the ground. Her feet pressed into the grass as she stared up at Shale. “You came back,” she muttered sleepily, happy that her watery eyes didn’t develop their own versions of crust. 

“what made ya think i wouldn’t?” Shale backed up, not letting go of her hand as he nudged for her to follow. “the kids asleep?”

Anaiah nodded as a smile formed on her face. “Yeah, though Ariella clung to my leg the entire day,” she said with a slight laugh. “Where are you taking me?” 

“jus’ follow,” he insisted, letting her hand go. Anaiah turned her head back briefly to the house, biting her lip nervously before turning back and following the drider into the forest. She knew most of the paths but decided to let him lead; it gave her the chance to solidify again, pushing her lilac hair into a bun as she followed. 

Hesitation. Huh? Again? _‘I’ve already done something wrong,’_ she thought in disappointment. Still, Shale hadn’t sent her the other way yet, so she kept her assumptions to herself. 

At some point, his legs stopped moving and he turned around to glance at Anaiah. Her eyesight was keen in the dark even without the glow of his four eyes, but she appreciated their glow all the same. “we’re, uh, here.” 

The naiad frowned and wandered past him only to pause, mouth parting to release a gasp. There was a small clearing where the moon highlighted a large bed of lavender. It wasn’t quite the flowers themselves that caught her off guard, but what was built on top and around; gentle fabrics of web weaved around to make a small den of security, maybe even warmth. 

It was both terrifying and amazing. A whole dome made out of branches and leaves, something created to mimic that of a survival tent but far beyond well done. 

“You’re uh...a good craftsman.” How in the fuck was she supposed to respond to that? It was huge too, she didn’t even have to dip her head to walk inside! 

“thanks,” he replied with a cock grin on his skull. “step inside.” 

Anaiah gulped as a sudden chill went down her spine. “Uh...humor me for a sec. You aren’t going to eat me, right?” 

Shale laughed and approached her, studying her as he paced around her, eight legs and all. “ya really think i’d do all this just to eat you?” He paused, a glowing orange tongue suddenly sticking out and licking his teeth. “unless ya into that.” 

“Nope!” She said fast, shivering as her bright brown eyes followed his deep orange orbs. “N-No, I’m not into that. I don’t know what I’m into but I know it isn’t that.” 

He laughed again and reached down, cupping her cheek and tilting her head. “relax, sweet nymph, i dun intend to eat you like that.” 

Oh, _Gods_.

_Hunger, desire, want_ ; it hit her hard all the same, almost making her knees buckle. “Shale?” She gulped again, shivering as he leaned down, hovering over her lips with his skull. His fangs, his face, even his fur; he was _so close_ to her.

_No backing out now_

He growled and it made her weak, so close to where her breath bounced off him and back onto her. So close for a kiss. “ _water_ we waitin’ for?” 

Anaiah opened her mouth to protest and was instead greeted with his, hand wrapping around to grip her thick hair. She whimpered as they kissed repeatedly, flesh upon bony outline that damn near bruised her. Her arms stayed by her sides as Shale pulled her closer. 

She wasn’t getting away from him _anytime_ soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am TREADING NEW GROUND HERE, please be gentle in responses.


End file.
